The Future of the Leaf Village
by punkrockstargrl101
Summary: Naruto was dating Hinata, Ten Ten was dating Neji, and Ino and Shikamaru. Everything had changed except for Sakura’s love for Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Team 7 had reunited soon after Sasuke returned. By then, Naruto was dating Hinata, Ten Ten was dating Neji, and Ino and Shikamaru. Everything had changed except for Sakura's love for Sasuke.

_

* * *

_

_It's been so long _Sakura thought. She looked at the water beneath her at the bridge where team 7 would meet. She smiled softly, letting the memories flood her mind.

It had been six years since Sasuke left, and everybody had grown up physically; maturity had also set in. Sakura had grown up to be extremely beautiful. Her pink hair was still short, but was layered. The big green eyes weren't big and innocent anymore, but instead were smaller and much sexier. She had grown into her figure and her chest had become larger. She was still short tempered, but had become a lot quieter. Sakura had become a powerful female ninja and medical nurse. She also taught the younger children in her free time at the academy. The one thing that hadn't changed was that she was still single. Even Lee had a girlfriend, a medical nurse named KiKi. Shino was with Kin (whoa, didn't see that one coming! Oo), and Kiba was with Temari (didn't see that one either Oo).

Naruto had become very handsome, her blond hair was still spiky, and his features had soften. Hinata had become stronger and her self confidence had grown 100 more since she had been dating Naruto. She had also grown into her figure and her hair was shorter (picture Saya's hair from Black Cat). She and Neji had become closer and were recently living together as a family. Hinata had taken up archery and was teaching Naruto and Neji. In fact, she never missed her target, just like Ten Ten.

Neji looked the same, and so did Ten Ten, except she wore her hair down more often. Lee still hadn't changed and his girlfriend KiKi had short, pale blue hair and emerald eyes.

Shino looked the same, but Kin didn't. her hair was shorter and she put it in a ponytail tied with a yellow hair bow.

Kiba had become even more handsome. Temari looked the same except her hair had changed. It was now paler and was no longer in pig-tails.

Shikamaru was still the same Shikamaru and Ino was still the same Ino. Her hair was now a darker blond and had grown longer, but not as long as it was before. She still kept it in a high ponytail but with a pinkish-red hair band. Ino and Sakura had become best friends again, and they also became best friends with Hinata, Ten Ten, Temari, KiKi, and Kin. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, and Naruto also became best friends.

Sakura sighed. They were her friends, sure, but it hurt to see everybody in love and her being all alone. She had tried dating Gaara (surprise there), but that didn't turn out well. In fact, Gaara had broken her heart.

She looked on wistfully when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Sakura?"

Sakura spun around and stared at the man she thought she had lost.

"Sasuke?"


	2. Later Lover Boy

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

That was two years ago. Now Sasuke and I are married. Ino and Shikamaru are also married, along with Ten Ten and Neji, KiKi and Lee, Hinata and Naruto, Kin and Shino, and Kiba and Temari.

Sasuke had changed in his physical features and how he acted around everybody. His hair was no longer spiky but he still had his bangs. His hair was still above his shoulders. The muscles on his body where larger. His whole physical appearance had changed, except for his eyes. They were still the same beautiful onyx.

Ever since he came back, he was quieter and he didn't smirk as much. He smiles and hugs me and kisses me whenever he gets the chance and keeps saying "I love you" over and over again. I guess it's because he was away for so long, not that I mind of course. Even though he's changed, he still the same old Sasuke in some ways. He doesn't talk much and he can be cold sometimes, just not to me.

Just when we thought things couldn't get any better, two months ago, we found out Ten Ten was pregnant. In the future, I would like to have kids, but right now, I'm happy with the way things are (not that I wouldn't mind having kids now, but I'm just saying).

But that was before everything changed.

**VVVVVVV**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was Christmas time in the village and beautiful white snow covered the ground creating a winter wonderland.

"Sasuke, come _on_! Everybody's going to be here soon, and we're not done yet!" Sakura Uchiha (formally Haruno) yells down the hall of the **gigantic **Uchiha mansion.

She giggled as she thought of what was to come that night. It was Christmas Eve and ever since Sasuke came back, everybody came to spend the night at the Uchiha mansion and then spend some time together the next day before everybody went to spend the rest of the day with their families. Everything was ready, except for one thing, her husband Sasuke Uchiha, who was _still _getting ready.

Sakura, of course, got ready hours ago and was wearing a red skirt and a white extra long sleeve turtleneck shirt with a mistletoe pin on her right upper shoulder. Her white tights showed off her leg muscles and her red knee high boots were snug and fit. Her hair was down and she had red earrings in.

She hummed a Christmas song while carrying a gigantic plate of her famous Christmas cookies. Santa Claus, reindeer, mistletoe, snowflakes, Christmas trees, and snow men lay on the plate. As she set the plate on the table, she looked at the clock sitting on top of the fireplace. 7:58. The guests were going to be here in two minutes. Everything was ready. That is, once again, her husband.

"SSSSSSSAAAAAAASSSSSSSSUUUUUUUKKKKKKKEEEEEEE! YOU BETTER BE READY IN 30 SECONDS OR ELSE I'M GOING TO HELP YOU GET READY!" Sakura screamed on top of her lungs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh, don't blow the house up, or pop a vein," Sasuke walked towards the living room wearing navy blue pants and a white turtle neck. He had his hands over his ears while wincing in pain from his wife screaming so loud the whole house shook, literally, he could feel it.

Sasuke shook his head, still not understanding how Sakura could scream so loud. He will never know.

"Finally," Sakura put her hands on her hips and glared at her husband. "I didn't know it took you one whole hour to get ready for a simple party." She crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to pout.

Sasuke smiled and casually walked over to his wife. He lifted her chin up to look at him and kissed her. He had wanted to surprise her by giving her a simple kiss, but instead **she **surprised him.

Sakura smirked and grabbed Sasuke shirt with both hands with such a force he couldn't stop her, deepening the kiss. She then put her hands on his neck and pushed his lips onto hers so he had to open his mouth.

_Gotcha ya _she thought with a smirk.

When they broke apart, Sasuke just stared at her in surprisement. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well?" she asked.

Sasuke smiled and brought her close to his chest.

"You really are something, you know that?" he murmured, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm very lucky to have you," she murmured in response.

Just as he was about to go in for a kiss, she slipped under his arms and he almost fell over. Sasuke looked at her with a confused and almost hurt look on his face. She smiled.

"Later lover boy. Our guests are here," she said. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Sasuke smiled and put his arm around his wife's waist and Sakura put her arms around her husband. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Let's go." Sakura nodded her head in agreement and opened the door to……….

VVVVVVVV

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so mean. You will have to find out what happens next when I update!


	3. SURPRISE

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed TenTen, Hinata, Ino, Kin, KiKi, and Temari.

Sakura screamed back and pulled the others into a hug. Sasuke shook hands, smiled, and said hello to the males.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Ino said. She pulled Shikamaru in and immediately grabbed a cookie.

"So sorry we're late," Asuma said. Kakashi and the other sensei's were behind him.

"Don't worry, you're not late at all," Sakura smiled and closed the door.

That night, everybody laughed, drank cider and eggnog, ate cookies and enjoyed each other's company. At 11:30, they exchanged good-nights and went to bed.

VVVVVV

The next morning while everybody was exchanging gifts and settling down (mainly Naruto), Sakura smiled and said:

"Sasuke, I have a very special gift for you."

All eyes turned and focused on the two of them.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. He was a little worried.

"What is it Sakura?" Ino pushed. She was practically bouncing out of her seat with excitement.

Sakura grinned, took a deep breath, and said:

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
